Mega Man X Vs Sonic the Hedgehog
by Rockin Rizon
Summary: X and sonic are gonna duke it out in the stadium. instead of mailing me, tell me in the review who do you wanna see fighting each other ok?


Mega man X Vs. Sonic  
  
Normal battle  
  
  
  
VOTES  
  
  
  
Mega Man [___________]4 3[____]Sonic  
  
By RockinTH43  
  
*everyone was sitting down, waiting impatiently for the fight. bright lights started to shine on the audience. Suddenly, 2 people was in the station. One was a boy with a Raichu tail and blue shirt. The other one was a cat girl that had a sky blue skirt. They sat down and grabbed their mike. The light turned to them to see who they are. *  
  
???: * speaks to the mike * Hello, I'm Rockin Rizon! * The crowed cheered*  
  
???: * does the same * and I'm sapphire luna! Welcome to video game smash! * The Crowed cheered louder *  
  
Rockin: This is the only stadium you'll see your favorite video game characters fight it out! Right luna?  
  
Luna: Right you are Rockin! So what's today's fight?  
  
Rockin: * looks at the paper of today's fight *Today's fight is between Mega man X vs. Sonic the Hedgehog. If you guys didn't know, X is a Reploid and a Maverick Hunter. He's very skillful when using shooting attacks. He's the friend and partner of Zero. He is also responsible for defeating Sigma. He was also created by Dr. Light.* looks at the right side of the stadium * here is X now. * Mega Man X enters with Zero. The music played the " Mega man X5 music ". The crowed sheered for X. X waved and waited for his challenger to arrive*  
  
Luna: As you may, or may not know, Sonic is one of the fastest hedgehog alive. Sonic is very good at dodging things since he can move at the speed of sound. He's the sole protector of Station Square. His friends, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge help him out in anyway they can. Sonic also defeated Egg Man endless times. * looks up and see a purple plane * There's Sonic ,showing off as usual. *a blue blur jumped out of the plane. Everyone hold their breath, except Rockin and Luna cuz both of them knew Sonic will be ok. when Sonic landed on his feet, they played Sonic's theme song , " It Doesn't matter." He waved to the crowed and looked at Mega Man X, grinning. *  
  
Sonic: Hello blue bomber....  
  
X: Hello blue blur....  
  
Rockin: * He looked at X and Sonic * looks like this match will be interesting...  
  
Luna: yea...but I know that X will win....*smiling*  
  
Rockin: *looks at her* What are you talking about? Sonic will win! He got speed and Mega Man doesn't!  
  
Luna: Well, Sonic is fast, but X can bring the "big guns." Plus, I think X is built in with a auto target thingi....anyway, lets bet on this....I bet $50 bucks that X will win....* smiling at Rockin *  
  
Rockin: Your on! * looks at Sonic * Sonic! You better win man! My bet is riding on you!  
  
Sonic: * looks at Rockin * No problamo! I'll take this guy down in no time! * looks at X again *  
  
X: we'll see Sonic.  
  
Rockin: Ok! Battle set.....  
  
Luna: Ready.......  
  
Rockin: GO!!!!  
  
*X targeted his buster at Sonic when he dashed to him started firing at Sonic, but sonic was too fast. X then shot a charged shot to Sonic, but it still missed him and Sonic punched him in the face. X flew back a little while Sonic rubbed his knuckles *  
  
Sonic: Owowowowow! *stops rubbing his knuckles and looks at X * man! What is your made of!?  
  
X: * shakes his head * Metal, stupid...Didn't you know that?  
  
Sonic: Well, your head looked like a helmet...Anyway, I'll still beat you!  
  
X: And how are you gonna do that?   
  
Sonic: Like this * charges at X and forms into the Sonic Spin*  
  
X: This is too easy....* takes out his large Gutsman glove and aims it at Sonic. He catches Sonic and was crushing him with the glove. The crowd and Sonic's friends was booing X while his crowd was cheering him.*  
  
Luna: yea! Sonic's gonna lose if he keeps on being crushed like that! * looks at Rockin. Rockin was smiling *  
  
Rockin: He won't give up that easily.....look. * Rockin and Luna looked at X ,crushing Sonic *  
  
*suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound and the glove started to shake *'  
  
X: What the? * Sonic was using the Sonic Spin in the glove. Then, he broke not only the grip of the glove, but the glove itself. Sonic leaped in the air and landed on his 2 feet, looking at X *  
  
Sonic: Nice try X, but you gotta do more than that to beat me! * the crowed cheered *  
  
X: Ok Sonic....Your wish is granted....* changes his color armor to light green *   
  
Rockin: It looks like Mega Man change his armor. When he changes the color of the armor, it means he's using the attack of enemies he faced. This one is green so its plant attacks I guess....  
  
Sonic: I think pink suits you more. * laughs *  
  
X: Laugh all you want, its gonna make it easier for me to beat you...  
  
Sonic: grrr....* dashes to X *  
  
*X charged up and when he fired, he disappeared. Sonic stop and was puzzled of where he was at. He looked around, but still didn't see him. Everyone, even Rockin looked except Luna. Luna was smiling *  
  
Sonic: Where are you!? Come out coward!  
  
Rockin: * shocked. Looked around, but didn't see no one. * Where the heck is he!? *looks at luna's smile * ....Ok......Where is he?  
  
Luna: Hehehe....He's invisible....  
  
Rockin: WHAT!? X can't be invisible!  
  
Sonic: * gets hit in the head * ooof! What the!? *looks around, but didn't see anyone. Then he got hit in the face * eeeeyaaaahhh!  
  
Rockin: No way! He really is invisible!   
  
X: * laughs * Come on! Try your best to hit me!  
  
Sonic: * gets a little dizzy and then shakes his head * (how can you beat an invisible man....?.....I know!) * he gathered some energy. He starts glowing neon blue*  
  
Shadow: What is...   
  
Rouge:..... Sonic doing?  
  
Tails: He's-  
  
Knuckles: -Using-  
  
Rockin: -Ancient Light!  
  
*Sonic then release the light, going to the invisible X. X was so shocked, he didn't had time to dodge it. X got knocked back all the way to the wall and fell to the ground. X than reappeared. He got up, looking at Sonic, angry *  
  
X: Grrr.... Lucky move......  
  
Sonic: Luck nothing, I can beat you no matter what you pull from your gun....err...I mean toy gun * laughs *  
  
Zero: * he sees X getting very angry * X! Don't listen to him! He's gonna get "fried" tonight if he keeps getting cocky!  
  
X: *looks at Zero and figured out what he was talking about*Hmmmmm.....yeah! * he changes his color from green to red. He then smiled at Sonic *   
  
Rockin: Now X changed his armor to red. This only means he got fire attacks.  
  
X: Take this! * he aimed his buster and sprayed some oil all over where Sonic was at. *   
  
Rockin: what is X doing?  
  
Luna: Dunno, but its gonna get Sonic good!  
  
Rockin: You wish!  
  
Sonic: *looks at X, disappointment * Great, your gonna drown me with oil.....  
  
X: Heh heh heh ....* he points his buster in the air. He charged it and shot a big fireball in the air. The fire ball came back down, aiming at sonic *  
  
Rockin: Oh no! Sonic is gonna become the crispiest hedgehog alive!  
  
Shadow: That's fine with me...than I will be the real ultimate life form. * Rockin threw a bucket at Shadow. Shadow fell and was unconscious * Ouch...  
  
Rockin: Shut it Shadow!  
  
Luna: * Scratches Rockin's face * Why did you do that for!?  
  
Rockin: * rubs his cheek * Serves him right! He shouldn't be talking to Sonic like that!  
  
Luna: Anyway, It looks like Sonic is gonna fry tonight if he don't do something.  
  
X: There is no way you can escape this! Hahahahahaha!  
  
Sonic; * worried * Awwwww man! How am I gonna make it out this one? * thinks * I got it! * looks at Tails * Tails! Throw me a Chaos Emerald! * Tails got up and threw him a blue Chaos Emerald * Thanks buddy! Chaos Control! *a bright flash of light surrounded the arena. Everyone and everything was frozen except Sonic. Sonic then ran to X and picked him up. He carried him to the oily pit where Sonic was at. Sonic than ran to the opponent side of the arena. When the Chaos Control wore off , X started laughing and everyone was talking again *  
  
Rockin: ....what happened...?  
  
Luna: I think Sonic used the Chaos Control... * looks at X and Sonic * Look! Sonic is not on the oil anymore. But...But why?  
  
X: Hahahahaha * looks and sees Sonic smiling * Hey, why are you smiling? *looks at the floor where Sonic was at * Huh? Where is the oil I put on your side of the field? What's going on!?  
  
Sonic: (1 Cuz I'm winning. (2 your standing on it. And (3 look at 1 and 2.  
  
Rockin: Now I get it! Sonic used the Chaos Control to freeze time and to switch places with X. Nice going Sonic! *the crowed cheered for Sonic*  
  
X: If he's there, and the oil is where I'm standing at, that means...* looks up and sees a big fireball coming towards him * Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Zero: X! Get outta there!  
  
*but it was too late, when the fireball hit the floor, the oil became flames. X was swallowed in the flames *  
  
Luna/Zero: X!!  
  
Rockin: Well, this match is over... Sonic the hedgehog is the win-  
  
X: Wait! * water shot from the fire and sprinkled all over the arena. When the fire was cleared, they saw X with light blue armor. Sonic and Rockin was shocked *  
  
Luna: And from amazement, X survived the fire hazard! Looks like this match continues!   
  
Zero: Heh... X always wanna scare use like that.  
  
Sonic: You may have escaped the fire, but you'll still go down.  
  
X: Oh yeah? * changes his armor to black *  
  
Rockin:.....black...dark powers maybe?  
  
Luna: Well, lets wait and see...  
  
X: Catch! * shoots a black ball at sonic*  
  
Sonic: * catches it * ...too dark to be a crystal ball...* the black ball ticked*.....A time bomb! *he wined back the hand he was holding the bomb the ball and was about to throw it back at X, but it exploded and Sonic was caught in it . everyone was shocked .when the smoke cleared, instead of Sonic, there was a hole*  
  
Rockin: Sonic!! NOOOO!!  
  
Luna: Well.... He exploded * sad *...all I can say is... this match goes to....  
  
*suddenly, before Luna can finish, Sonic came from the ground near X using the Sonic spin. X was so surprised, he nearly dodge it and his buster got caught. When X's buster fell, it was destroyed and Sonic ran to the opponent side of the arena. X's color changed back to blue . the crowed and Sonic's friends cheered for Sonic*  
  
X: Ahhhhhhhh!!  
  
Rockin: WOW! Not only Sonic survived the bomb but-  
  
Luna: -Sonic cut X's buster! Now X can't defend himself! Poor X!  
  
Rockin: Sonic! Finish him off! He's defensless without his buster!  
  
Sonic: With pleasure! * he dashed to X * Ok X! Time to finish this!  
  
X: (Damn! This hedgehog is giving me more trouble than they say! First he deflects my attacks, now he cut my arm off! I got an idea, but I gotta wait until he gets very close to me.) *sees Sonic getting closer * ...Ok, just a little closer...Now! *as soon as Sonic came to his face, X dashed to the side and tripped Sonic with his feet. Sonic tripped and fell face up. X then stepped on his face with his two feet * Dash booster! *when fire came from his bottom feet and burnt Sonic's face, X than did a backflip and landed on his feet. He waits to see if Sonic gets up *  
  
Rockin: I don't believe it...Sonic's down and not moving...  
  
Luna: And winner of today's match is...X! X won bye a knockout!* the crowed roared * Doctor Mario, please come here and pick up Sonic please? *Doctor Mario and Nurse Peach came with a stretcher and put Sonic in it. Looks at Rockin * Well...Where is it?  
  
Rockin: * looks at Luna * What are you talking about? * remembers * Oh yeah... We made a bet saying that if X wins, which I picked , I get $50 bucks so...  
  
Luna: Don't even try it! You picked Sonic and I picked X so cough it up!  
  
Rockin: (Damn...) Ok...* gives her $50 dollars * Happy? * looks at X getting a metal and then looks at the crowed * Well, this match is over. If you wanna see your favorite videogame fighters fighting, e-mail me at RockinTH43@aol.com. if your characters are an interest to me, I'll make up the fight. Oh and to really catch my interest, tell me what kind of fight you want your characters to be in. It can even be your own, just send me a pic of your character (if its your own, please include the attacks of the characters. If no attacks is with the character. It will be deleted. Also, make sure you put on the subject "video game smash")... I'm Rockin Rizon.  
  
Luna: And I'm Sapphire Luna. Good fight.  
  
Rockin: Good Night.  
  
*going to commercial *  
  
Ame: Hi there, this is Ame.  
  
Ryo: And this is Ryo, Ame's friend.  
  
Ame: Come on down to my web site to see all my comics! Come look at me, Ryo, your favorite hedgehog and other some other video game characters doing crazy stuff!  
  
Ryo: We also got some pic for you to look at. If you want, we can draw some pictures for you and-  
  
Ame: * stops her * Ahem...but you gotta pay. Yes, yes, I know...but this is America, and in America, nothing's free, but don't worry, it will be worth it! * smile * my site is http://www.firball20xl.com/ame/ . well, see ya!  
  
THE END  
  
Copyright by Rockin 


End file.
